Faux Hunt
by Yunno
Summary: It’s just another day of working out the bugs in a new invention . . . or is it? Rev and Tech have been fighting more lately. A lot more. Is their rivalry just the two friends getting on each other’s nerves or is there a deeper conflict?
1. Chapter 1

Loonatics Unleashed:

"Faux Hunt" part 1

(This story is prior to "The Music Villain.")

Rated T for reading level.

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and related Characters and Elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

The door leading from the command room slid open. A very distracted Tech rushed into the main living area of Loonatic Tower obviously coming from his main lab situated through the far side of the the briefing room.

"Let's see, now," Tech muttered to himself. The coyote busily punched in programming on a device similar in appearance to the Loonatic communicator only mounted on the opposite arm. "A number of phenomena seem to interfere with Rev's internal GPS. Like water vapor when he couldn't distinguish between clouds and cloud monsters when we first encountered Weathervane or certain cloaking technologies as when he couldn't detect Black Velvet's dirigible. Hopefully this bio-signature scrambler will do the same for me."

In his preoccupation, the coyote genius cut across the living room, running afoul of Slam on his way to the couch nearly spilling the devil's large bowl of popcorn. Even though it was still in the morning, Danger had turned on the TV to catch the daily weather report, and if the Tasmanian devil was going to watch TV, he was going to have popcorn along with it. Lexi looked up from her magazine and called a warning as Tech also veered into their leader, although it was unclear if it was to warn Ace or Tech.

Even so, the coyote nearly knocked Ace off his hover meditation pad. The yellow toned bunny only saved himself an undignified dump by jamming his guardian strike sword into the floor as a support. "Eh, what's up, Tech?"

"What? Oh, nothing." Startled from his concentration, Tech finally looked up at his teammates. He continued adjusting the bio-signature scrambler. "Its just . . . uh. If you see Rev . . . then you didn't see me!"

The four Loonatics stared dumbfounded as Tech ran to the elevator. The lift doors no sooner slid shut behind him when the command room door opened again.

"Tech-E.-Coyote! When-I-catch-up-with-you-I'm-going-to-kick-that-bushy-tail-of-yours-so-hard-it'll-be-in-traction-for-a-month! . . . even-with-your-molecular-regeneration!" Rev zoomed into the living room toting what looked to be a cross between a fat, round laser rifle and a bazooka. The new neuron net ionizer was similar in effect to Electro J. Fudd's net launcher, except instead of an actual net coated with a power inhibiting jell, the metallic blue launcher shot out a purely electronic power dampening web. An angry scowl etched the roadrunner's face that was usually reserved for villains. None of his teammates had ever seen the roadrunner quite so peeved.

The rest of the team was stunned. First Tech and now Rev came barreling through. The force of Rev's speed spun the hover meditation pad around and around, flinging Ace off to fly across the room to land on Lexi. The two toppled over onto Danger who jostled Slam just as the Tasmanian devil was about to sit down. Popped corn flew everywhere.

"Where-is-he!?" Rev demanded swinging the launcher around to cover the living area, trying to get the object of his irritation in his sights. "Where-is-that-devious,-two-faced,-conniving,-son-of-a-desert-wolf?"

Ace raised a brow, then cocked a thumb over to the elevator. If the two were feuding again, it was best for them to just get it on and get it out of their systems. It only made the inevitable confrontation worse when they let it ferment. It wasn't like he was betraying Tech, anyway. The Loonatic leader never said that he wouldn't point Rev in the right direction.

"Try down," Danger advised, taken in by the fallacy that the natural predator was always in the wrong. The comedy duo's little tiffs were always fun to watch from a distance, but he had no desire to experience Rev's indignation on a personal level.

"Now dat's something ya don't see every day," Ace commented as Rev zipped out in hot pursuit of Tech. "Da roadrunner hunting down da coyote."

" kkrrnkkrrn gblaakkrrn playing rougher," Slam commented. With Tech getting out of the lab more and becoming more physical and with Rev becoming more assertive, the two had their minor clashes . . . as well as their not so minor ones.

"Ya t'ink so, Slam?" Ace asked.

"Ppptttt yeah," Slam replied. Both being primarily carnivores, he and Tech had started going out to eat more often. With increased familiarity, he noticed the difference in the scientist. The purple toned Tasmanian devil started drooling as he remembering the last place they dined. Tech chose a fantastic Brazilian restaurant where they had over 20 kinds of meat that the waiters served sewered on swords right to the table.

Lexi pushed Ace off her lap, then stood and nodded her agreement with Slam. "Rev and Tech are fighting more . . . a LOT more. I remember having to break up an argument when the three of us stayed here while the rest of you escorted Tweetums back to his planet. I had to grab their beak and muzzle and send them to opposite sides of the room. Tech had looked chagrined, but Rev had looked smug."

"Ho, ha, ha! And don't forget the time when Tech tackled Rev and they had a regular knock-down, drag-out fight over who would be in charge when the rest of us went on vacation." Danger chortled. There were also the numerous times they insulted each other like when Tech mocked Rev's discussion on knots when they faced Adolpho or when Tech simply pinched shut the runner's beak to stop him from yodeling. But the brawl was the best. "Though by the time we got back from Apocalypso, their little spat was over."

Remembering all the fun of having a 'ring side seat' for the duo's tiffs Danger quacked over to the elevator. No way did he want to miss this!

Slam's eyes widened in surprise. "Rrhhngrrhhng Misty Breeze?"

"Rev and Tech won't wait. I'll catch Misty on the rerun."

Orange Triangle.

Assorted booms and bangs guided Ace, Duck, Lexi, and Slam as they followed the collateral damage to the roadrunner and coyote. A rumble followed by dust and minor debris raining down on them set the four Loonatics running to catch up.

"Nothing like a nice romp through da base ta get da old blood pumping," Ace commented as they ran. The Loonatic leader sprinted faster. They had to catch up with Rev and Tech before they brought down the whole tower.

"And this is NOTHING like a NICE romp through the base," Danger retorted. The mallard was starting to regret skipping Misty Breeze after all. With his shorter legs, he was having a hard time keeping up with the two fleet footed lagomorpha. Slam swirled by scooping up Danger with him. "You'd think those two would at least have the decency to tell us where they are. Then I could just quack in."

A loud screech of metal rent the air and the Loonatic quartet skidded to a halt outside the main virtual training room. From the sounds of it, their two feuding teammates were within.

"Come-out,-come-out,-FRIEND,-and-let-me-show-you-what I-think-of-your-latest-PROJECT. I-know-you're-here,-Tech,-and-there-ain't-no-way-no-how-you're-getting-past-me!" Rev sidestepped an attacking hologram with a blur of speed that left the solid hologram crashing into its neighbor. The speedster didn't move far from his chosen post. "You-are-in-trouble,-mister . . . deep!"

"Agreed." Though Tech managed to stay hidden in the streets and buildings of virtual China town, Rev kept an annoyingly close cover of the room's exit. Even the huge, slathering reptilian monstrosities that the coyote programmed into the simulator didn't deter the roadrunner. It had seemed like a good idea to use the virtual trainer to slow down Rev, but now he was trapped.

"Eh, what's up, docs?" Not having gotten a satisfactory answer the first time around, Ace decided to try again. The yellow toned leader of the Loonatics cut off his inquiry as he found himself the target of one of the draconian holograms. He drew his guardian strike sword and leaped into a downward strike even as the rest of the team was sucked into the impromptu battle simulation.

A tight frown etched Tech's muzzle as his teammates unwittingly came to Rev's aid. Lexi dropped into a kick that sent hologram enemy after hologram enemy into Slam's spin cycle while Danger temporarily disoriented the attackers with every kind of egg he could produce while Ace took them out with his sword. Rev dashed between Lexi and a trio of holographic draconians, and Tech smirked. Perhaps the added confusion would work to his advantage after all. At least now Rev was further away from the door. The coyote edged toward the exit.

Seeing his rival dash for the door, Rev brought up the experimental neuron net ionizer. "Oh,-no-you-don't,-Tech! If-you-think-that-you're-getting-out-of-here-in-one-piece-then-you-have-another-think-coming . . .."

Rev's threat was cut off by a loud backfire as he pulled the trigger. The misfire threw the roadrunner from his feet. Luckily, the virtual landscape opacity was set to only 40 so Rev broke through the the simulated restaurant wall without serious injury.

Tech threw himself to the ground, winding himself in the process. The electronet splatted against the wall above him, forming a glowing spiderweb network over the door. Tech rose to his feet and picked up the launcher that Rev dropped in the kickback. He deactivated the net then set about adjusting the gun's firing charge to be less explosive. Upon hearing Rev stirring in the rubble and recovering his breath the coyote startled, dropping the gun again, and took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

Loonatics Unleashed:

"Faux Hunt" part 2

(This story is prior to "The Music Villain.")

Rated T for reading level.

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and related Characters and Elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Red Triangle

Rev slapped the opening mechanism for the apex garage bay door. The quickster hadn't so much tracked Tech to the hanger housed in the top of the tower sphere as deduced that the slower coyote would head for something to boost his speed. Sure enough there was the rotten sneak just clipping on a jet pack. Clamping his beak shut so as not to give away his presence to to his prey, Rev eased the safety off his rifle-like launcher and took careful aim.

"Rrhhnggblaa, kkrrn caught up!" Slam exclaimed. The rest of the Loonatics stumbled into the hanger bay behind the irate roadrunner.

Tech looked up, frozen in surprise like a deer trying to stare down the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. The electronet shot for the coyote, but missed him, slamming instead into Ace's yellow zoommatrix next to him. The parked ground and air cycle toppled domino-like into Lexi's pink one next to it with a tremendous clatter that echoed in the domed garage. The rest of the team's bikes soon followed.

"Oh-this-is-just-great! Tech-created-a-defective-gun. This-stupid-thing-can't-even-shoot-straight. At-least-this-time-it-didn't-discharge-in-my-face-or-smash-me-through-a-wall." Rev muttered a stream of curses to himself. The red hued roadrunner clicked off the net, then dropped his weapon and dashed forward in an attempt at damage control.

Taking advantage of the roadster's distraction, Tech again made for the door. The inventor paused, his gaze snagging on his newest criminal stopping gun lying on the floor. He couldn't just abandon it. Scooping up neuron net ionizer and making a few quick mental calculations, Tech pulled out a small 'corkscrew' threader to score spiral grooves in the gun barrel, rifling it to make it shoot straight. The energy net itself didn't need the twist in its flight path, but apparently the targeting nodules did. Setting down the gun so he could operate the jetpack two handed, Tech blasted through his teammates clustered around the door.

"Hey dere, doc, no flying in da house!" Ace called after him.

The speedster looked up from uprighting the Zoomatrixes. Rev's annoyed expression hardened, his eyes narrowing until the red glow of his activated powers showing through only as angry red slits. His internal GPS was still being blocked. With a sharp slap, the roadrunner activated his wrist communicator, connecting into the team frequency. "You-can-hide,-Tech,-for-a-while!-but-you-can't-run-forever!"

'No,' the coyote's voice coming back over the communicator agreed. 'But there's nothing wrong with getting a good head start.'

"Give-it-up,-Tech," Rev demanded, knowing that he had the coyote on the run. He picked up the contested gun again. The roadrunner just had to figure out where the desert wolf holed up this time. "It-won't-go-easier-on-you,-but-it-will-be-over-sooner."

'In your dreams, Rev . . ..' The sound of Tech's jetpack cut off as somewhere lower in the tower the scientist came in for a landing. A telltale thrum took its place. The coyote's voice continued barely audible over the comlink as Tech continued muttering, obviously not intending for the others to overhear. ' . . . and in my nightmares.'

Rev smirked, an evil glint coming to his normally innocent, emerald eyes. He recognized the background hum of the generator core coming over the intercom with the coyote's voice. "Gotcha."

Ace shook his head as the quickster sped past trailing a line of fire behind him. "C'mon, gang. Rev seems ta know where Tech's at, but we'll never catch up to dem now."

Slam grunted a reply and the four Loonatics made their way back to the main living area of their headquarters.

"You said it, Slam." Ace and the others kept their wrist communicators tuned into the Loonatic frequency to keep audio tabs on their feuding teammates. "Like his ancestor, Wyle E. Coyote, Tech displays an abysmal lack of wisdom. Not only is da genius continuing on with dis chase, did ya see him still working on dat invention of his at da same time?"

'No-more-hiding,-Tech.' It was easy to guess from the sounds coming from their wrist communicators, that Rev not only caught up with Tech in the reactor core, but the roadster also managed to break the coyote's signature scrambler. Tech's lament over the loss of his 'baby' was cut off with a crash.

"Near terminal lack of wisdom, you mean." Lexi winced as another loud boom crackled over the comlink. "Good thing he has molecular regeneration."

"Yeah," Danger added. "For such a smart guy, Tech sure can be dumb sometimes."

The teams' comments were cut off at a shout from Rev. Evidently the coyote got the upper hand.

'It's very dangerous firing energy nets near a reactor core.' Tech's voice chided over the airwaves. The four remaining Loonatics didn't need to see in order to know that the experimental weapon once again misfired on the roadrunner. Nor did they need to see to know that Tech was once again fiddling with the device instead of making his getaway. 'Let's see now, adjust the rheostat so to lessen the energy impedance . . . then tighten up the webbing of the net so . . .. Yipe!"

A clatter followed the coyote's yip. The chase was on again.

Yellow Triangle.

This time as Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Slam settled into the living room, both Tech and Rev barreled through, running them down. The foursome all cringed as the speeding duo jetted for the command center door without slowing down. The door slid open barely in time as Tech was about to plow into it. Though the coyote made it into the command room, he failed to attain his lab on the other side. With an extra burst of flame-trailing speed, Rev cut him off, diving at the scientist with a high speed tackle. They both skidded across the floor, Tech's jet pack sending up sparks as bits and pieces of it broke off and were scattered in their wake. The two feuding friends came to a jarring stop with Rev cratering in on top of Tech as they fetched up against the raised, circular dais where the Loonatic briefing table sat. Rev shakily got to his feet as Tech groaned and wrapped his arms around his ribs.

"All right! Dat's enough!" Ace strode into the command center and stood glaring at his out-of-control teammates. The rest of the Loonatics followed their leader in. "Youse two have some serious explaining ta do."

"Well, technically-wise my new neuron net ionizer still had a few bugs in it. Though we've gotten most of them worked out now." Tech groaned again. The green glow covering him faded and the inventor gingerly drew a deep breath, testing his ribs. The debugging had been rather rigorous. Tech pulled off his ruined jet pack. He sighed. Another casualty of scientific advancement. A least it wasn't one of his newer inventions. Tech picked up the launcher rifle that Rev dropped when the roadrunner tackled him. "An improvement over the Gluco-Gel guns, the Neuron Net Ionizer shoots out four cylindrical targeting nodes that generate an electronet that not only entangles the subject, but also renders any powers they might have temporarily ineffectual. I've even installed a thin grappling line that we can hook to the net to reel them in without being drained ourselves. It will make capturing powered villains much easier and without all that messy jell to clean up afterwards."

"And dis was just a test run?" Ace wasn't sure. The 'debugging hunt' looked awfully serious to him. The Loonatic leader glanced over at Rev. The roadrunner still seemed very putout. "Why didn't you say so? We coulda made it a team practice."

A pastel column of light rippled into existence in the center of the briefing table. The Loonatics climbed the dais steps leading to the conference table, automatically gathering as their benefactor and guide's shimmering form appeared.

"Loonatics, as things in the city seem quiet at the moment, I think now would be a good time for you to come . . .." Zadavia stopped, the cloudy white eyes of her hologram widening at the damage wrecked in the Loonatic's command center. "Ace, is everything all right? Has security been breached?"

"Nyaa, Zadavia. Tech 'n Rev are just debugging his latest toy." Though he was unsure that that was all going on between the two, Ace felt as team leader he could deal with them. He didn't need to involve Zadavia in working this out.

Tech cast a small, tentative smile over at Rev that was not returned. A slight inkling that Rev was not playing tried to worm its way up into the coyote's cognitive thoughts. Rev wasn't working on debugging the device? Tech swallowed. Hopefully, Zadavia would stay on the line long enough for him to diffuse Rev's anger . . . at least enough to escape serious consequences.

Zadavia raised an elegant eyebrow and cast a glance at Rev and Tech that she usually reserved for Danger Duck. The Frelengian princess pursed her lips as she studied the two. Perhaps after she signed off, she should keep tapped into the the Loonatic's monitoring system to secretly 'watch' and see how this conflict panned out. Tech had caught her at spying on them before, at which time she extracted his promise to keep it confidential between the two of them. She doubted that the scientist would discover her this time as he was distracted by Rev. Zadavia hoped the two of them would work out their differences without her having to get involved. "I . . . see. When you are finished, clean up your mess, then I want all of you to come to my underwater headquarters for team evaluations. Zadavia out."

"Not long enough." The coyote's undertone was quiet enough that only Lexi heard him. The she-bunny's jade eyes flicked between Tech, Rev, and the center of the briefing table where Zadavia's image had been. She folded her arms over the pink inverted triangle of her uniform, opting to keep her opinions to herself.

Studiously ignoring Rev's scathing glare, Tech busily scavenged an undamaged convector from his demolished jet pack. By acting as if today's antics were just a debugging exercise, Tech hoped that Rev would relent and play along. The roadrunner's smile did not return. The inventor integrated the heat sink into his neuron net ionizer to finish up the handcrafted, precision, alloy instrument so that it would stop overheating. "There!" Tech claimed triumphantly. "Finally finished!"

"Good." Rev snatched the gun and fired it pointblank at the coyote.

It worked well, much to Tech's chagrin. The coyote found himself crushed to the floor by the softly glowing electonet and unable to extend his magnetism. Rev triggered the grappling line. Using his whole weight and a little super speed with it, Rev swung the gun around, netted coyote included. He bowled Tech in the net into the conference room table and chairs, popping their securing bolts and scattering them. Tech tumbled down the raised platforms' steps, the force of the momentum dragging the roadrunner with him. Rev managed to retain his footing, though a little gracelessly.

"Ow! Rev, that hurt!" Tech complained, a touch of a whine in his voice.

"It was supposed to!" Rev grated through his clenched beak. The speedster jerked back on the gun's grappling line tightening the net so the coyote could barely breath, let alone move.

Tech snarled, ready to get it on even though his was trapped in a net. If Rev wasn't playing, then he was through playing as well.

Ace made a false start forward, jerking to a stop again after the first step. Afraid to intervene lest he escalate the situation, but also afraid not to, the Loonatic leader racked his brain on how to keep Rev and Tech from tearing each other apart. Perhaps he should take Lexi's lead of earlier and separate them. Before Ace could send them to their rooms to cool off, however, Slam stepped in, clunking their heads together to get their attention.

"Rrhhnn gblaa make up." Slam grunted. It was obvious that his two teammates were struggling with a bit of role reversal. It was odd that they couldn't see it themselves.

"Of course not literally," Danger cut in. No one wanted to see the two actually kiss and make up. "But you two really should tone things down before you knock the sphere off the tower or something."

"In-your-dreams, . . ." Rev muttered, repeating what Tech said earlier. He resented that his teammates interfered before he could properly deal with his lab partner. " . . . and-in-my-nightmares."

"Why, Rev?" and for once it was the coyote's eyes that were wide with hurt innocence instead of the roadrunner's.


	3. Chapter 3

Loonatics Unleashed:

"Faux Hunt" part 3

(This story is prior to "The Music Villain.")

Rated T for reading level.

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and related Characters and Elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

"Why? I'll-tell-you-why!" Rev snapped, obstinately refusing to look at his friend. "I-come-into-the-lab-this-morning-to-help-my-'best-bud'-with-the-neuron-net-ionizer-like-you-asked-only-to-find-you-pouring-over-your-latest-plans-at-the-work-desk. When-I-come-to-look-what-do-I-find-but-a-crude,-old-style-set-of-blueprints-sketched-with-some-sort-of-twirling-mace-contraption-looking-thing. Okay,-fine,-so-you-have-poor-taste-in-art,-but-the-real-problem-was-the-lines-and-arrows-pointing-to-a-sketch-of-a-roadrunner-labeled-'RR'-getting-caught-in-it-and-the-sketched-coyote-labeled-'ME'-with-the-words-'YUM, YUM'-scrawled-across-the-bottom!"

"But, but, but I didn't make that! It's just a family heirloom." Tech stammered. He realized now that what he'd thought was Rev adopting a roll play for the test was actually the quickster trying to confront him about the ancient blueprints. The genius looked to the rest of the Loonatics for support, but found only shocked disbelief on his teammates' faces. He'd only been looking over his great, great, great grandfather's blueprints while waiting for Rev to show up for the weapon test. He'd planned on showing it to Rev thinking that the roadrunner would get a kick out of it knowing how their two ancestors were always trying to outsmart each other. "The handwriting isn't even mine. Didn't you notice the initials W.E.C in the corner?"

"Not. Good. Enough!" Actually, Rev hadn't noticed the initials; he'd been too upset at the thought of Tech making him prey. True, Tech always labeled his work with T.E.C. but that still didn't excuse the coyote genius improving on an ancient design of his ancestor. "So-what? Just-because-your-grandma-or-someone-sent-it-to-you-doesn't-mean-it's-okay-for-you-to-take-up-the-family-hobby! I-am-sick-and-tired-of-you-dissing-me-with-your-stupid-inventions! When-you-found-that-you-could-never-win-an-argument-against-me,-you-started-making-inventions-to-the-job-for-you. You're-nothing-but-a-selfish,-arrogant . . .."

As Rev's rant continued, Tech thought over his family inventiveness. Wyle E.'s inventions were all designed to catch roadrunners, or at least one roadrunner in particular, and all of the old coyote's inventions backfired horribly. Fuses delayed firing, arc's recalculated, steel spring's tensile strength readjusted. The list of malfunctions went on and on. Through studying old family movies and handed down blueprints, one could verify that the science was sound. In time, a startling truth became evident; the Merry Melody universe held a grudge against against predators. Tech sneaked another glance up at his irate friend. The roadrunner's feathers were mussed and his uniform scorched. Rev definitely looked worse for the wear after their little debugging escapade. Perhaps stated more accurately, the universe held a grudge against aggressors. Over the generations, the Coyote family rout came to learn that their inventions worked properly only when they did not directly benefit themselves. In consequence, the Coyotes turned their inventive genius to the benefit of their fellow beings.

But then, what had changed? Tech thought about his anti-Rev computer software, his Rev cage set up in the lab, and his palm-sized beak taper. Rev wasn't the only friend he'd used his inventions against either, he'd even made his pizza server to double as a Slam muzzle. These were only relatively minor examples of 'selfish' inventing, but they held milestone significance. A chill ran through the coyote. Automatically, Tech's fingers reached through the restricting electronet to close Rev's beak to allow a moment's quite for his thoughts to settle.

Rev slapped Tech's hand away. "DON'T-clamp-my-beak-shut!"

Tech stopped struggling against the electronet. His long coyote ears drooped and his head sank. Is that what he'd done? Is this what he had become? Selfish and arrogant. None in his family had ever turned bad . . . unless you count trying to catch a roadrunner dinner as bad; but they were rarely, if ever, successful in that. But was that altruism or simply because their inventions didn't work otherwise? Now it appeared there was a change. If Coyote inventions worked regardless of intent of design, where would be the family's salvation? He didn't want to be a villain! . . . still that was the true measure of honor was it not? The choice to do well by others . . . and not being compelled into it. But how had he been treating his friends, even his best friend? Brilliance had long run in the family, but wisdom was a long time in coming. And right now he felt more foolish than his progenitor, Wyle E. Coyote. Tech spoke quietly. "Okay, Rev. Whatever you say."

Rev relented when he saw the wide, haunted eyes of his best friend. A friend that was as close to him as his own brother. It softened him . . . like he had softened Tech so many times before. Man, no wonder Tech never stayed mad at him no matter how many times he blew up the coyote. Those big, sad puppy dog eyes were killers. The roadster sighed, finding on Tech's face a devastation he'd only come close to seeing when one of the coyote's precious inventions were destroyed . . . only this was worse. And if he was honest with himself, it was probably his constant jabs at the coyote that had brought on much of this conflict.

Rev clicked off the electronet and offered Tech his hand to help him up. They stood there with their hands clasped. The coyote didn't meet the Runner's gaze, but kept his eyes fixed on the scorched red, inverted triangle of his friend's Loonatic uniform. He'd never been good with anything not technology related . . . never good with anything outside of the lab. Apparently that went as far as his friendships as well. The genius thought briefly on his small stash of specially made, handcrafted 'Rev deterrent' inventions. "Look, Rev, I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use my inventions as a means to belittle you."

"Yeah,-you-did. But-that's-okay. I'm-just-sorry . . .." Rev's rapid speech stalled. He was forcefully reminded of when he and his little brother Rip reconciled back during that whole 'Family Business' mess. His wide, roadrunner eyes narrowed and he cocked his head as he studied his old friend in a new light. Tech didn't have a cocks comb to ruffle, but Rev threw his arm around the coyote's shoulders in a brotherly embrace while taking a knuckle rub with his other fist to the genius' head. "Ah,-forget-about-it,-L'il-Bro."

"Little Brother?!" Tech pulled back . . . or at least he tried to. Rev held him him tight, refusing to release him; not that the coyote struggled all that hard to escape. Suddenly Tech felt awkward as, emotionally, he felt Rev pull ahead. Being so smart, the coyote had naturally always seemed the older, but actual number of years never really mattered! Even when in school, though Tech was the youngest in his class due to advanced placement, his genius had given him intellectual advantage; even if it stunted him socially.

"Yeah. I'm-taller-than-you,-so-I-get-to-be-the-big-brother," Rev stated matter-of-factly. Though he was firstborn in his family, Rev had always been the 'kid brother' of the Loonatics. Now he was reclaiming his place.

"Oh, yeah? Only if you stretch! All your height is in your long, scrawny neck!" Though privately glad to have someone to turn to for support in his new ventures on 'getting out of the lab,' Tech couldn't give in without a fight. It would mean a shift in their friendship and he wasn't sure that he was ready. "Besides, I out-mass you."

As they argued, Rev and Tech gathered the scattered remains of the jetpack, cleaning up the mess they made while 'testing and refining' the new weapon. Tech magnetically gathered the briefing table chairs that broke loose in their 'test run.' While the inventor held them in place, Rev dashed around, tightening the bolts until all the chairs were firmly re-secured. The rest of the team breathed a sigh of relief. The two really did work well together. Though Danger did wonder what he would do for entertainment now when Misty Breeze wasn't on.

"I-can-out-talk-you," Rev continued as they worked.

"Out annoy, you mean," Tech countered.

Ace stood, feet braced, arms folded across his chest, and tapping the fingers of one hand on the opposite arm. The leader of the Loonatics exchanged a glance with Lexi. Even when the coyote and roadrunner agreed with each other they still argued!

"Oh,-yeah? Well,-at-least-I-can-attend-a-social-event-without-taking-my-palmtop-computer-along-with-me-for-company." Rev had a quick, sharp beak and a sharper wit to go with it.

Tech rumbled a warning growl as his irritation mounted again. Feeling himself becoming defensive at Rev's accusation, Tech took a deep breath forcing calm. Then he chuckled. He had to concede . . . it was true after all. When it came to intellect, he couldn't be beat. But when it came to just about anything else . . . well, he really was the new kid on the block. "Okay, okay already. You win. You can be the big brother . . .."

Slam grunted. Finally! But Danger just shook his head, sincerely doubting that it could be that easy.

Rev's self satisfied smirk when he realized that he finally won lasted only until Tech finished his sentence. Renewed annoyance etched the roadrunner's face.

". . . but I'm still smarter."

"All right, dat's enough!" Rev and Tech stopped their banter as they saw four pair of eyes, each set glowing with their teammates' signature colors, glaring at them. "Youse two stop yer arguing right now or we're gonna stop it for ya."

Tech stepped behind Rev's slight frame, willing to let his new 'big brother' handle the confrontation. Rev scowled.

"Who's arguing?"

A/N In the final three episodes, "The Music Villain," "The Fall of Blanc," and "In Search of Tweetums," Rev and Tech have almost completely lost their rivalry that was so prevalent in the 2nd season. In fact, the role reversal between them shows up quite clearly every time Rev puts his hand on Tech's shoulder in these episodes. This fanfic attempted to explain how/ why this happened.

Another A/N Due to circumstances beyond my control, I'm going off-line for a while. I don't know when I'll be back again. It's been virtual. Thanks.

END


End file.
